Silent Hill: Lost Memories
by FawxFiction
Summary: Continued on from my fic "Silent Hill: Alchemilla Hospital" Takes place during the first game. Rita, a new face, is swept into the alternate version on Silent Hill. Tiffany also makes an appearance, for the last time.
1. Prologue

Sequel Prologue-

She awoke from her long rest, she didn't remember anything except she worked here, but... where was here? She stood up and looked around, the place was quite dirty, very, uh... red. She could scarcely believe she'd work in a place like this. Them again she'd almost forgotten who she was, she couldn't even remember her name. She walked up the stairs and to reception, she found it odd, there was no one here, and hardly any of the lights worked, she red and dirty decoration seemed to continue throughout the whole place. She stopped at the front desk and read through the names on a white board hanging on the wall...

'Director of Staff: Michael Kaufmann'

'Registered Nurse: Lisa Garland (Special project 1)'

She looked at the next name, it had 'Trainee Nurse' crossed out and replaced with 'Registered Nurse'. Tiffany Swift, the name had 'Special project 2' written next to it. These names seemed familiar to her, though she couldn't remember if one of them was her name. She shook her head lightly and scoped the waiting room.

"That's another question... why can't I remember anything..." she asked herself.

All she could remember was a searing pain, then falling unconscious, it was as if her mind was wiped clean. She didn't think to dwell on the matter, she had to find a fellow human being here... if there are any left that is. From the look of her surroundings, one would think a massacre would've occurred right in this very building. What WAS this building anyway? She glanced at the white board looking for the name of this place, "Alchemilla Hospital roster board".

Alchemilla Hospital... sounded right to her, but the state of the hospital lead her to think, maybe the Hospital shut down while she'd been, unconscious. Wait no that's ridiculous! They wouldn't leave an unconscious staff member here!

Nevertheless, she had to get out of here. She looked to the front door, was it a door? Seriously, it's so bad off that its lost all definition. She tried it anyway, it opened with a spine tingling screech, she gritted her teeth, she hated that sound. She came out of the hospital to find darkness... everywhere! Was it night. No, there where no stars, no moon either. No lights where on in buildings, no streetlights, no nothing.

Her vision suddenly turned to black and white, she saw the sun beating down on the town, she could hear a siren just behind her, she turned around about 4 doctors had rushed to the scene, they pulled out the ambulance bed, a little girl was sprawled out on it. Her dark skin clashed with the white bed covers, no wait, she wasn't dark skinned, she was burnt.

She covered her mouth in reaction to the girl, she'd been burnt from head to toe by the looks of it.

"This is the worst burn victim I've ever seen" yelled a doctor.

"Perhaps we can help her! Get her into intensive care" yelled another.

Suddenly a man in a suit caught everyones attention.

"Put her in room 302 for now" he said "I'll have a special room made out for her"

The doctors nodded at him and rushed the girl into the hospital just as another nurse was walking out. She wore a nurses uniform, red heels and a red cropped jumper.

"Ah" said the man in the suite "I've been looking for you, I'll be assigning you to a special job"

The girl looked up at him, then looked at the doors.

"It's so tragic" she commented looking sad.

"I know" he replied patting her back "I know..."

She suddenly came back to reality.

"What was that?" she asked herself "D-Did that girl die?"

She looked to the darkness for answers, she didn't really want to leave the hospital, but she wouldn't get anywhere by just sitting in there doing nothing. She began walking, her footsteps echoing throughout the reception.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

So, she'd left Alchemilla Hospital, in the dark, the problem was, she had no idea what to do next. This wasn't good, if she had no idea what to do, then she was stuck. Maybe she would run into some sort of clue by chance? It was unlikely, but there was still a chance. So she progressed through Crichton street, and turned left at Sagan Street, not knowing what would linger in the darkness ahead. She passed a sign on the side walk and took a good look at it. The worlds "Welcome to Silent Hill" where carved into the wood, the was a small plastic box drilled onto it, it held a single map. She grabbed it and unfolded it quickly, the size of the town was a bit confronting, it had everything, a lake, an amusement park, a resort, an observation deck, and a hospital, well... two hospitals, the map told of a second Hospital under construction... "Brookhaven Hospital, in construction to help with the many patients due to the outbreak"

She wondered whether the Hospital held any answers to what had happened to the town. She didn't even know whether constriction was finished, or whether it would EVER be finished, but she was drawn to it some how. Deciding to pay Brookhaven a visit , she followed Bachman road. She nearly went over the edge when Bachman ended and the lake began. She could see lighthouse blinking in the distance, it wasn't blinking out to sea though, it was blinking at her, she felt a sudden, rush of quiet panic. No, no way was it blinking at her, that's impossible. She followed the maps directions and followed Sandford Street. All the while, keeping at eye on the blinking lighthouse lighthouse, which seemed to follow her. Eventually she got so far away that the lighthouse was no longer in sight, but she didn't feel much safer. She felt as if it was still... 'watching' her. She slowed down her walking when a building came into sight, there was a sign in front, it read, 'Lake View Hotel'.

"Perhaps there's someone in there" she told herself. She walked up to the front door and tried to open the door, no good, locked. She looked to her side to see an emergency ax in a glass case by the door.

She wasn't going to bash the door down, but she took it anyway, who knows when you may need it. She continued down Sandford Street, surprisingly for her she'd reached the crossroads to Nathan Avenue quite quickly she turned left again and headed down Nathan Avenue.

The half built Hospital loomed over her, it was quite intimidating. She took her hair in her hands and played with it nervously.

"Let's see" she said to herself "If I go in, I have the chance of getting some answers to my questions, but risk being killed by something or someone. But If I don't go in, I'll save my life for a few more hours, but risk not get my questions answered"

She held out her hands in front of her, depicting scales. It didn't come as a surprise when the side with going into the Hospital won. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, she listened for a few moment, every now and then she'd hear and see a light flickering on and off. Must be the electricity, pretty bad here.

She pushed the doors open it was surprisingly dark, despite the flickering light, but there where no signs of life anywhere. But she still walked into the first door she saw. Upon entering the door she saw it was the reception office, there was nobody around, so she looked around as she pleased.

A set of papers on the front table aughts her eye.

They where registered transfer papers. She saw two names she recognized, Lisa Garland and Tiffany Swift. It had both of their signatures down the bottom of the paper.

"So they wanted a transfer here" she told herself "But why? And... who are they? Why do I recognize them?"

These questions plagued her mind, then something else caught her eye a news paper clipping of a burn victim.

'7 year old Alessa Gillespie died on a horrific fire yesterday, she was taken to Alchemilla Hospital, but never successfully revived. Authorities are investing the case as a murder...'

As she looked at the papers her sadness for the girl grew. How could someone do that to a seven year old girl? It was an unforgivable act, surly the person responsible should be killed themselves?

She looked up from the paper, tears welled up in her eyes.

Alessa... Gillespie...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She looked at the floor, a green tablet caught her eye, she picked it up and examined it, it had a picture of an egg on it. She exited the reception office and continued down the hallway, checking the doors as she did, marking off the doors that wouldn't open. She could suddenly hear footsteps behind her, she sounded distraught, and uneven. She tuned around a nurse was standing there, she held a blunt object in her hand. The Nurse came running towards her, she panicked and ran into the examination room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned on the door, breathing heavily.

"What was that..." she asked herself, she turned around to face the door, turning the lock in the knob, she turned back around to see something shining lightly on the wall. She walked closer, they looked much like the tablet she'd picked up. A red tablet with a picture of a drop on it, and the second blue with a picture of a shining orb on it. There was a spot in the middle for one last tablet. She looked at a small inscription below it.

'We seek to revive the innocent, we seek to forgive the sinner'

She hesitated for a moment, was did it mean? Did she have to put the tablet she'd found in it? What would it do?

You know what? Stuff it, it can't get any worse than this...

She places the plate in the wall, the hospital began to shake, the pictures hanging on the wall began to fall, as did papers from desks, she crouched down and shut her eyes tightly, was it an earth quake?

When she opened her eyes again, the room looked scarcely worse than it did before she closed them. A lot more red, everything looked infected, blood, dirt, rust everywhere. She turned around a woman was leaning against the wall holding her head in almost pain, she was a nurse. The nurse moaned to herself.

"Wh-what happened..." she said.

The nurse turned around to see her, she froze at the woman's icy gaze, she wore a typical nurses uniform, with green heels. She had brown hair, that was curled in a way that looked at if the wind was blowing it out of her face.

"W-Who are you?" she asked "Where'd you come from?"

"I would like to know the same thing" replied the nurse looking around.

The nurse took one look around the room, then looked back at her.

"I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Swift, I'm a nurse at Alchemilla Hospital" she said introducing herself "And you are...?"

She paused, so this was Tiffany Swift.

"I'm..." she began "I'm urgh..."

Tiffany's face lit up.

"Rita" she said "Rita Stanford"

She stared blankly for a second, that was indeed her name.

"How did you know that?" asked Rita.

"You where a patient, I looked after you" replied Tiffany smiling.

"B-But I thought I worked there" said Rita confused.

Tiffany shook her head, her hair gracefully swinging back and fourth.

"You're just a teenager" she said smiling "You victim of a bashing, you where in very bad shape"

Rita's eyes widened, how could she forget, she was only 16.

"Anyway, I'm 23, well, at least, I think I am" said Tiffany looking away.

Rita stared at her in amazement, but something didn't add up.

"So, how did you end up here?" she asked.

Tiffany scratched the back of her head for a few moments.

"You know what..." she began "I really don't know, I must've got knocked out"

"Are you familiar with a, Lisa Garland?" asked Rita.

Tiffany stared at her blankly for a moment.

"No..." she said "It doesn't ring a bell"

"Erm.. okay, sorry for he questions, but what's the last thing you remember?" asked Rita.

Tiffany smiled at her. "Not at all" she said "The last thing I remember was signing a transfer paper"

Rita sighed. She had to go back to Alchemilla, she had to get out of here"

"I have to go" said Rita walking to the door.

"W-Wait a second!" said Tiffany "Where are you going?"

"I need to go back to Alchemilla, I want to get out of this place" replied Rita looking back at her.

"Well, may I come with you, I've never been down here. I don't know my way back" said Tiffany.

Rita closed her eyes and opened the door.

"Sure you can" she answered.

Tiffany sighed in relief and followed her out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The two walked in silence for a few moments until Rita could tell that Tiffany was becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

"So... how long have you been in this town for?" asked Rita, making conversation.

"My whole life" answered Tiffany "I went to primary school and everything. What brought you here?"

Rita stopped.

"I... don't remember...." she said "All I remember is a horrible pain in my back then I woke up in Alchemilla's basement, thinking I worked there"

"Oh" said Tiffany looking back at her "I'm sure you'll remember with time, I've forgotten a lot of things too, so we're in the same boat"

Rita felt somewhat relieved, was it this town that made you forget things? Nah, that's impossible, a town can't MAKE things happen, it's not ALIVE or anything.

They continued walking and followed Bachman road into Old Silent Hill.

Rita stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Tiffany.

Rita put her hand to her ear, signaling 'listen'.

They where both silent, they could hear footsteps coming closer to them out of the dark, it was a man, he wore a brown jacket, jeans and a white shirt, he was holding a gun, the flashlight in his pocket shone brightly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tiffany swift" said Tiffany pointing to herself.

"Rita, Standford, and you" asked Rita.

"Harry, Harry Mason" he replied.

"Well, Harry, that are you doing here?" asked Rita.

"Have you seen a little girl?" he asked "She only seven, short, with black hair"

"Is she your daughter?" asked Rita.

Harry nodded. "We crashed our car coming in here, when I woke up, she was gone" he said.

"Well" said Tiffany "I haven't seen a little girl, what about you Rita?"

Rita shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't" she replied.

"It's alright" he said sighing "Anyway, I've got to get to the Hospital, take care"

"Hey wait a second!" said Rita, she was too late.

Harry disappeared into the dark again, leaving the two girls alone.

"He's an odd character" said Tiffany"

Rita smiled back at her. "I hope he finds his daughter" she said "He could've come with us"

They both headed for the bridge, connecting Old Silent Hill, and Central Silent Hill.

"Do you think we'll meet any other people here?" asked Tiffany.

"Ermm..." said Rita "Maybe, maybe, I'm starting to think that anything is possible in this world"

Rita yawned frustrated. It'd taken them a good five minutes to get across the bridge, and now it was taking a long time to get back to Alchemilla.

"Are we slow at walking or something, I don't remember it taking this long to get back to the hospital" she asked.

"I don't know, Maybe we've gone the wrong way" said Tiffany, checking the map.

She examined the map for a few moments and pointed at the hospital.

"We should be there by now" she said.

They both stopped, the hospital to the right of them.

"Hah..." said Rita "Yeah, there is is"

Tiffany laughed a little too.

Rita opened the door and let them both in. At last Tiffany felt like she was where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rita was happy to see Tiffany recognized the place. But, if she remembered this hospital, and signing the transfer papers, why didn't she remember Lisa Garland? Surely she would've at least HEARD of the woman before, but she didn't, how an two people work in the same building and not see or hear of each other? No, that's just stupid, no way in hell that was possible. Maybe if they met this, Lisa, it would jog Tiffany's memory, but who was to say whether Lisa was dead or alive? Well, she had to try at least, yes, that's what they'd do, look for that nurse.

"I'm going to look for Lisa" said Rita.

Tiffany looked at her surprised.

"Is she alive?" she asked.

Rita continued to stare ahead.

"I don't know..." she said with a sigh "But I've got a feeling that if we can find her.. she can give us information"

Tiffany stared blankly for a moment, but eventually nodded in reply.

"Alright I'll come with you" she replied "Maybe she will be able to help us get out of this place"

Rita nodded at her, and looked around the reception area.

"We need a weapon" she said.

Tiffany blinked once.

"Why?" she asked.

Rita looked at her.

"Creatures..." she said "They're everywhere"

"Creatures?" asked Tiffany "Creatures like?"

All of a sudden a demon nurse came around the corner, it held a gun and walked unsteadily.

"Creatures like that!" said Rita.

Tiffany felt a sudden adrenalin rush in her body and came at the nurse with full force, she quickly swung her hammer at the nurse, killing it in one swing. The nurse lay dead on the floor, Tiffany stared at the nurse then stared ahead.

'What was that?' she asked herself.

She turned to Rita, who looked absolutely baffled. She could see the thousands of questions running through Rita's head.

"Wh- what was that?" asked Rita.

"I..." replied Tiffany "I don't know"

"And where the HELL did THAT come from!?" asked Rita pointing at the hammer.

Tiffany held it up and looked at it, somehow, she seemed familiar with it, as if she'd used it before, but she was sure she hadn't.

"I have no idea" she said "I honestly have no idea"

Rita stared at her.

"You're... you're one of them..." she said "You, you've got to be"

Tiffany took a moment to register what Rita had accused her of.

"Wait no I'm not" she said.

"Yes you are!" Rita shot back "How else did you appear out of nowhere. Then that hammer magically appears! And you kill a demon without a second thought! You're not human!You're a monster!"

"You can't say that!" said Tiffany "I just SAVED you're LIFE! Even if I AM a monster why would I kill one of my own?"

Rita still stared at her, her eyes filled with resentment. Tiffany lowered her hammer, Rita didn't relax, nor did she show any weakness.

"You two" said a familiar voice.

Rita looked behind Tiffany, it was Harry. He shone the torch on them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We had to come here too" said Rita "We're trying to get out of this town"

Harry nodded. "Once I find Cheryl, that's what we're going to do too" he said.

"Have you met anyone yet?" asked Tiffany "I mean other than us?"

Harry looked at her. "Yes, I've met a, police woman Cybil, a woman named, Dahlia, a doctor, Kaufmann, oh and a nurse... Lisa" he said.

Rita's eyes widened. "Lisa!?" she said "Where? Where did you see her?"

Harry suddenly looked as if he was pressured "I, left her in the examination room" he said.

Rita rushed past Tiffany and Harry, finally, some answers.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rita opened the examination room door to find no signs of life in it, the room only had a bed and a desk, and a few shelves, but no humans.

"Harry" she began "Didn't you just say you left her in here?"

She looked back to the Tiffany walked up behind her.

"She's not here?" she asked.

"No... she's not..." said Rita.

"Harry said something about the basement being filled with weird things, he said if you're going to search for Lisa, we should steer clear of that place.

"Then that's where I'm going" said Rita.

"Wait what?" said Tiffany "He said it could be dangerous down there"

"How am I supposed to trust what you say!?" said Rita.

Tiffany didn't reply to her, she just turned away.

"You know what...." she began "Fine, if I'm such a monster, then, why not do it yourself"

Tiffany pressed the hammer into Rita's hand and ran off into the darkness. Rita stared into the darkness, she didn't need Tiffany anyway, she would just slow the both of them down.

Rita pressed on and entered the examination room and through to the medicine room, the looked around inside the shelves, she quickly found the basement, but then came to find that the door out into the hallway was jammed. She went back through the examination room and looked around. The same old blood spattered theme decorated ever part of the hallway,no monsters ...yet. She went through the hallway door and peered down the hallway, no monsters. This was beginning to become a good run!

She smiled to herself and walked up the stairs.

Suddenly she heard something move she armed the emergency hammer, and a nurse came staggering around the corner. Rita swung at it once with the pointy end and the nurse fell down dead.

She celebrated her victory, but remained skeptical.

"That'll be the easiest monster there is, won't it..." she said.

It didn't matter now though, she had to get to the elevator if she was going to get anywhere. She tried for the hallway door, locked, she then tried the nurses station, locked too. She turned around and scanned the hallway, if she was going to find a key, she would have to look in the rooms. She walked up the hallway until she reached the last room she opened the door, the room was filled with a lot of different beds, all covered in sheets accept the right back corner bed, which had the body of a demon nurse on it, she looked at the name tag, "Head Nurse: Cynthia Brown"

She looked at the rest of the room, and kept a note on it.

"If only she where alive" she said to herself "She would probably know where the key is..."

She shrugged to herself and walked out, she tried for rooms 203 and 202, but they where both broken, she then opened 201 and looked around, the room was empty accept for two bodies bolted to the wall, one of them had a letter attached to them, she cautiously took and began to read it...

"Death is an unusual thing, one can die but never truly be gone, they can linger in the essence they leave behind and live in that. It but takes three traits to make up a person, being born, blood, and of course the soul. One can be brought back by bringing these things together...

...

...

Rita, you've already shown us how, now, do you intend on doing it again? The first time, was merely an experiment... now is time for you to carry it out again, and bring them back to life..."

She dropped the letter and backed away from it, that was no coincidence, that was definitely written to her. But... who could've written it? And what did they mean, back to life? Rita no longer wanted to try an figure it out she would go to that dead body she found and see if the key was on her.

She walked out of the room and back into room 204, but there was a difference, the body was gone, but a key was in it's place, which was for the nurses station. She picked it up and stood there for a few moments, wondering where the body could've gone. That was another thing she didn't wish to dwell on, so she left the room, as she opened the door the same body came falling down onto the floor. She stood there in shock for a few moments, how did? Who? The body was dead, there was no doubt about it, it couldn't get up and walk out by itself.

She slammed the door and told herself never go go in that room again. She headed down the hallway and walked to the nurses station, she used the key and opened the door, the room had nothing in it, accept an odd snowy sound. She looked through the drawers and found a hand held radio, she pulled out the metal antenna and tried to tune it... but all the came through was snow.

"I'd better keep it" she said "Maybe I can THROW it at someone"

She opened the door to the next hallway and the radio began to become fuzzy, suddenly a nurse shot a fire at her, lucky for her, it missed. She hit the nurse over the head with the hammer multiple times, until it was on the floor. She looked down on it with disgust and stomped on it. Rita continued down the hallway and through the door to the elevator room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

She pushed the elevator button once, and waited a few moments for it to come up. She sighed to herself and pushed the button again, waiting a few more moments... she clenched her fists and pushed the button rapidly for about 2 minutes.

"Goddammit!" she said "I'm NOT leaving until you come up you stupid elevator!"

"Are you talking to a, elevator?" said a voice, the turned around startled.

A nurse stood before her, blond hair, she looked a little shocked at Rita's actions.

"Sorry If I scared you" she continued "My name is Lisa, what's yours?"

"L-Lisa!?" said Rita loudly.

Lisa jumped a little at her voice.

"Y-Yes" she said.

Rita pointed to herself.

"Rita" she said.

Lisa nodded at her.

"Tell me Rita" she said looking around "Do you know what's happened to this place?"

Rita's mood fell slightly.

"Don't you know?" she said.

Lisa shook her head.

"When I woke up... everything was like this" she said.

Rita sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry" said Lisa.

"It's alright..." said Rita.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the familiar nurse from before.

"Rita" said Tiffany "Did you find he-"

She stopped to stare at Lisa for a moment, but couldn't pry her eyes away.

'I can't take my eyes off her..." she thought 'Why....?'

Rita looked at Lisa, who was staring right back at Tiffany, with the same look on her face.

"It's Lisa" said Rita.

Tiffany shook her head and looked at Rita.

"So, I guess, she's in the same boat as us?" she asked.

Rita nodded sternly.

Lisa walked up to Tiffany and held her hand out.

"I don't think I've met you" she said "My name is Lisa Garland"

Tiffany looked at her as if not to know what a hand shake was.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa" she said taking Lisa's hand "I'm Tiffany Swift"

Lisa nodded once, and smiled happily. Rita studied them, they surely knew each other, but something didn't add p, why didn't they remember each other? This was beginning to hurt her head, literally, it wouldn't stop.

"Argh!" Rita held her head the fell to her knees, the last thing she remembered was seeing Tiffany and Lisa rush towards her.

She awoke to the sound of a woman talking in the room.

"The Darkness" the woman said "You cannot let the ritual happen! You must revive the others!"

Rita rubber her head.

"Wait hang on" she said "Who the hell are you?"

The woman was quite old looking, she wore a veil on her head, and no shoes.

"You completed the ritual once, right?" she continued "Well, you can do it again"

"What ritual?" she asked.

"You performed in in the otherworld, you revived a nurse" said the woman "Surely the same can be done for god's servants"

Rita tensed up.

"How do you know about Tiffany?" she said.

"You used the Ritual to revive a murderer" she continued "Therefore you can perform it on gods loyal followers"

The woman left, leaving Rita to her thoughts.

"Who the hell..." she said.

That didn't matter at the moment, she had to look for Tiffany and Lisa.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She picked herself up and looked around the waiting room for any signs of life. It didn't take her long to notice that Lisa and Tiffany were nowhere to be seen.

"Lisa... Tiffany?" she asked slowly.

No answer came, Rita assumed they'd left the hospital. So she left as well. She closed the door and took a few steps forward, suddenly she hear a locking sound that made her jump. She turned back and tried re-entering. The door was shut tight, but somehow she could feel that another person was on the other side of the door.

"Lisa...or Tiff..." she began "If that's you, let me back in!"

No reply came from the other side. But her feeling was so sure, she KNEW someone was on the other side. It was beginning to make her feel anxious, she slowly stepped away from the door and quickly made her way out of the front gates. She looked around the fog ridden roads, nothing... absolutely nothing.

"I've got to find Harry" she told herself.

Her radio suddenly started becoming snowy, she looked around frantically, but there where no monsters. An ear piercing screech sounded, she turned to where the sound came from and saw the hospital door open.

She suddenly flashed back...

She stood there watching her bloodied self stagger through the gates, a nurse came up to her and began talking to her, it was Tiffany. Rita watched herself collapse into Tiffany. A doctor rushed out to help Tiffany carry her into the Hospital.

She shook her head and glanced at the door to see Tiffany staggering out. Rita was over joyed.

"Tiff" she said desperately.

She ran towards her, but something was wrong. Tiffany dragged a long crowbar behind her, she was covered in blood, and she walked like... a demon nurse.

"T-Tiffany?" she asked nervously.

Tiffany lifted her head high up in the air. Her left eye was missing, well, it looked as if it was missing. Where he eye used to be, was now a black vortex-like hole, surrounded by a large spatter of blood. Her other eye was covered by her hair. Blood leaked from her mouth and the top of her head.

Rita took a few steps back.

"No..." she said quietly "This can't be happening. Don't do this to me! No! Don't you DARE prove me right!"

Tiffany paused for a moment.

"You said you weren't a monster!!!" yelled Rita.

Tiffany lunged toward her, Rita fell over. She lifted herself up and looked back, Tiffany stood over her, crowbar at hand. She held it hight for a second than swung. Just before she ha a chance to hit Rita a gunshot was heard. A bullet hit Tiffany, her body jerked as it did. Several other shots where fired, but only one other hit her. Tiffany retreated into the Hospital leaving the door open.

Rita breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rita said nothing and stood up, she turned away from him.

"She's..." she began "A... monster"

"Seems that way" replied Harry.

Rita lowered her head and let out a sad sigh.

"I knew it..." she said.

"I'm... sorry" he said.

Rita looked at the sky for a few moments, then turned back to him.

"That doesn't matter now" she said "I've got to find Lisa"

Harry stared at her.

"Isn't she here?" he asked.

Rita shook her head.

"No... I don't get it..." she answered "She and Tiffany where with me when..."

She stopped, she couldn't even describe what had taken place.

"Did you get a headache?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, then, everything went black" said Rita.

"The same thing happened to me" said Harry "This... It's all like..."

"A dream?" asked Rita.

"Yes" replied Harry "I hope I'm still sane"

Rita gave a small smile.

"Me too" she said "Where are you headed?"

"I need to get to the lake" said Harry "Lisa told me abut a water works entrance, she said it goes all the way to the lake"

Rita paused.

"... Did she tell you where it was?" she asked.

"She said 'Near y old elementary school'"he replied with a shrug "I'm guessing that's Midwich Elementary"

"I see" said Rita "Where did you last see her?"

"As usual" answered Harry "In the Examination room"

Rita nodded at him, and turned to the open door.

"Wait" he said, taking her shoulder "It's not safe, Tiffany just went in there..."

Rita turned back to him and smiled briefly.

"I have to go, what is Tiffany attacks Lisa?" she said.

Harry paused for a moment, then gave her his metal pole.

"Take this" he said "and please be careful"

Rita nodded again and walked towards the door. Just before she entered, she stopped to look at Harry.

"Hey..." she hesitated, what if this was the last time they'd see each other again? What if Tiffany manages to kill her? Rita now realized, this wasn't the time to be taking things for granted.

"Thank you" she said "Harry..."

He stared at her then walked out of the gates, and she entered the Hospital.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Rita sifted through the papers on the front desk looking for anything useful, all the while the same heading came up.

'Marie Swift die Murdered'

'Marie Swift decapitated in her suburban home'

She finally decided to read the articles.

"Marie Swift was found decapitated on her suburban home yesterday. This comes shortly after her disappearance a few weeks ago. Authorities believe this was a passionate crime and urge the public to come up if they have any information on the where abouts of her husband, Henry Swift, and her daughter, Tiffany. They are suspects and are considered to be dangerous."

Rita took a step back from the desk.

"No way..." she managed to say "Why would she do that? No. She couldn't. I don't believe it"

She walked on down the hallway.

The same pain in her head occurred, and she fell to her knees. She awoke to the same bloody layout. She turned on her torch and stared down the hallway. It seemed almost endless, doors scattered all over the walls leading into different rooms at the end was the elevator. The Hospital was different now. It still looked like Alchemilla, but the doors, elevators, and rooms where all different. She walked up to the elevator and went in the room next to it. She found nothing but a bed and a few old machines in it. Suddenly the sound of running foot steps and light sobbing caught her attention, but before she could open the door, it was gone. She opened the door there was nothing in sight, she could hear the elevator doors open. And Harry walked out.

"Harry!" she said.

"Rita" he replied "Did you see Lisa run past here?"

"I just heard her" said Rita "Why what happened?"

"Nothing" said Harry shaking his head "She was just acting a little weird just now"

"Well" said Rita "We have to look for her anyway, if Tiffany's still.... like that. She'll be in danger"

Harry nodded and walked ahead of her, and she followed.

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. She was the same as they where.

But what did this mean for her now? Would she become one of them. The thought terrified her, she was alone, and scared. She needed someone.

Anyone.

Someone to protect her from them someone to comfort her...

'I'm not leaving here without you.'

'I'm not prepared to risk your life for anything!'

Familiar voices echoed in her head, like memories... accept, she didn't recall them at all.

Whoever the voice was... it gave her comfort.

Suddenly light spurred into the room, causing her to look up.

"Lisa!" said Rita "Come on, it's dangerous to go around by yourself"

Lisa took Rita's hand and stood up. Once again she was pulled from her small sanctuary and faced the harsh reality of it all.

Harry lead then down the hallway. It felt as if they weren't going anywhere at all. No matter how far she followed Harry and Lisa, Rita felt as if they hadn't moved anywhere at all. Harry stopped, as did Lisa and Rita. In front of them was a huge metal door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

It was pitch black as they entered the room, the walls where scattered with fires. Just further into the room, Rita could see something moving around in the dark.

"Tiffany?" she asked "Is that you?"

The figure stopped moving.

"Run"

"What?" asked Rita "Why?"

"I'm... a monster" replied Tiffany.

"No, you're like us, Tiffany" said Lisa "You're not a monster"

Rita stood her ground, was it happening again?

"Lisa..." replied Tiffany "Don't you understand?"

She turned around she was covered in blood, her left eye was replaced with a huge bloody hole, she was covering it with her hand, and had her hammer in the other.

"In the end..." she continued "It didn't matter how you, or 'she' saw me... It was how the world saw me... as a monster"

"B-But-" began Lisa.

"Heed my words!" said Tiffany quickly "RUN! B-Before I loose it!"

Harry ran for the door, as did Rita, but Lisa stayed cemented in her position. She wanted to run, but as the same time, she didn't.

Rita grabbed Lisa's hand and led her out.

They closed the door tightly.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Harry "Cheryl..."

Rita stared at Harry, then to Lisa, who beginning to cry.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Lisa "I don't even know her and I'm crying!"

Rita didn't reply, probably best not to.

"Lisa..." said Harry "It's not your fault this happened to her"

Lisa put her face in her hands, and sobbed heavily, each sounding more desperate as she went.

"I-I know" she said "I-I just feel... I've lost something, very precious to me"

Lisa wiped her eyes and looked down the hallway, if only she could remember...

"I..." she began "I think I need to be alone for a while"

Lisa ran off down the hallway and was gone before Harry or Rita could protest.

"We've got to find her" said Rita "If she runs into Tiffany..."

"I don't want to think about it" said Harry "I've gotta find Cheryl too"

Rita nodded at him. Harry lead the way down the hall, he suddenly remembered something, he pulled out a video tape he'd found and showed it to Rita.

"Does this look familiar to you?" he asked.

Rita Shook her head. "No" she said "Why?"

Harry shook his head and looked at it.

"I just thought you may have seen it, I mean..." he said "You did reside in this hospital"

Rita nodded. "Have you tried playing it yet?" she asked

Harry nodded at her. "Yes" he said "But, it was all fuzzy, I couldn't understand a word of it"

Rita's mood fell. "Oh" she said "Maybe we can try another video player?"

Harry nodded.

"Good idea" he said "We'll try to find one when we know Lisa is safe"


End file.
